Severus Shows His Soft Side
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: I've wanted to write a fanfic about Molly/Snape for awhile but I wasn't sure if I wanted one of him having a melt down or an intimate relationship but after reading a beautiful fanfic by Snowballjane called "His Molly" this is wat happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the description, I've wanted to write a fanfic about Molly/Snape for awhile but I wasn't sure if I wanted one of him having a melt down or an intimate relationship but after reading a beautiful fanfic by Snowballjane called "His Molly" this is wat happened.**

Growing up, Severus didn't have parents. He did have parents, but his mum wasn't mentally stable and his dad, when drunk, would physically abuse him. Severus's life had been hard because of it, when his dad would hit him he would have to hide the marks he got and he was always hiding the fact that his mum wasn't mentally there. So being across the hall from Molly and Arthur, it was hard for Severus to listen to them nurse their sick kid back to health.

Flashback

* * *

"Stop crying!" Severus heard his father, Tobias Snape, call.

"But I don't feel good, daddy." Severus called back shakily.

"Deal with it!" Tobias called loudly as he got out of his bed. When Severus heard footsteps coming toward his room, he immediately hid in his closet. Severus knew that his dad was drunk, so he thought that if he hid he might not get hit. "Severus, were are you?" Tobias yelled when he couldn't find his 7-year-old son. When Severus didn't respond, Tobias started to rummage through his room, breaking everything that was in his way. When Tobias finally found Severus in his closet, he did the unspeakable once again but this time worse then ever before.

"Daddy, stop!" Severus called. Hearing his son scream in pain, Tobias stopped and left the room, leaving Severus lying on the ground sobbing.

* * *

Hearing Molly and Arthur try to calm the crying George and thinking back to his memories of being sick, Severus started to cry himself. He never had a mum and dad who would stay up with him when he was sick. He never had a mum and dad who would read him bedtime stories. He never had a mum who actually cared about him like Molly cared about him. So that night, Severus cried himself to sleep thinking about all the things he didn't have that the Weasley's did.


	2. Chapter 2

When Severus woke up the next morning he decided to go downstairs, but when he got down to the kitchen he found Molly bustling around getting breakfast ready for everyone. Not wanting to get into her way, Severus decided to watch her from the doorframe. He loved watching Molly bustle around the kitchen despite the fact that she had a 4-year-old on her hip and a large belly, though he would never admit to it. _She makes it seem so easy. She has a 4-year-old on her hip and she's 6 months pregnant and she still manages everything perfectly._ Severus thought to himself. Molly never ceased to amaze Severus. Severus, quite frankly, was jealous; he wanted to be a part of the Weasleys.

"Severus? Are you ok?" Molly asked Severus after a few seconds of staring at him, noticing that he was deep in thought. Severus hadn't realized that Molly had stopped bustling around the kitchen and taken notice of him standing there. He nodded slightly, not quite sure what to say. But before he had the chance to say anything, he heard George say,  
"Mumma, I'm tired." Molly kissed the top of George's head as he rested it on her ample bosom and slowly set him down on the floor.

"Go find Daddy, he'll put you and Fred down for a nap." Molly replied. George, a long with Molly, had been up all night fighting a sore throat, so he had been considerably tired all day. When Molly looked back at Severus, she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks and immediately opened her arms. Severus, without any hesitation, ran over into Molly's welcoming embrace and hugged her. Within seconds, Molly could feel Severus sob and she, not knowing what else to do, started to rub his back in small circles,

"Severus, what's wrong?" Molly asked as she felt his sobs die down.

"Just watching you with your kids, it's something I didn't have as a kid." Severus mumbled into Molly's bosom, not wanting to look at her with tear infested eyes.

"Sit down, Severus." Molly said softly as she guided him to the table. Once sitting down, Severus wiped his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve and looked over at Molly as she put a pot of tea on the stove. Severus then turned his attention to Ron, who had been sleeping in his high chair, as he heard a soft cry escape the little boy's mouth. Also hearing the cry, Molly looked over her shoulder,

"Can you pick him up for me, Severus?" Molly asked politely as the teakettle started to whistle, indicating that it was done. Severus nodded and slowly made his way over to the now crying Ron; having never held a kid before, Severus was scared. Not knowing what he was doing, Severus scooped the baby up from his highchair and brought him into his cradling arms,

"Hey there, little one." Severus said softly as he bounced Ron around, trying to sooth the baby boy. Molly turned around right as she saw Severus start to bounce Ron and she smiled to herself, _I knew he was a sensitive guy deep down._ Molly thought to herself.

"Have you ever thought of being a father?" Molly asked after a minute or two of watching Severus bounce her youngest son. Severus nodded violently,

"I wouldn't be a good father." Severus said.

"Oh, yes you would." Molly said, walking over to were he was standing, "I mean you were able to quite him down a bit." She added as she handed Severus his cup of tea and took Ron into her arms. Molly sat down at the table, pulled out her wand, and casted a spell to levitate the baby food over to the table. She set Ron on her leg, his back resting against her rounded tummy and started to feed him the baby food. Severus sat down next to her and watched in awe.

"Are you ok, Severus?" Molly asked again after a few minutes of silence.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just find it fascinating to watch you interact with your kids like this." Severus replied as he leaned back in his chair. Molly couldn't help but to chuckle as she picked Ron up, turned him around and sat him down so he was facing her.

"Why is it interesting?" Molly asked as Ron started to babble to himself.

"I never had any younger siblings, so I was never able to see watch stuff like this." Severus replied as he watched little Ron shake his arms up and down excitedly. Molly poked the tip of Ron's nose lightly with her forefinger and in response Ron attached his little hand around it and put it into his mouth.

"Ouch, that hurts Mummy, Ron." Molly said as she took her finger out of his mouth.

"You've got a teether, aye?" Severus asked as he watched Molly take her finger out of Ron's mouth almost immediately after he bit down on it. Molly nodded and smiled over at him,

"He's starting to get his bottom teeth." Molly replied as she started to stand up. "Can you take him for a few minutes while I go check on the twins?" Molly asked as Severus took of a sip of his tea and sat it down on the table before stretching his arms out to take Ron.

"I can do that." Severus replied as Molly handed Ron over to him, "I hope." He added quietly.

"You're going to do fine, dear." Molly reassured him as she started to exit the kitchen. Severus nodded; Ron's big blue eyes looking at him immediately transfixed him.

"Hi Ron." Severus said quietly to the one-year-old boy as he cuddled up close to his chest for more warmth, "You're a sleepy one aren't you?" Severus added quietly as he rocked him to sleep.

* * *

"Arthur, look at him. He would be the perfect father for any child." Molly whispered a couple minutes later as both Molly and Arthur looked through the doorframe of the kitchen.

"You left him with Ron for a few minutes, and he's already got sleeping?" Arthur whispered back as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I never knew he had it in him. I'm pleasantly surprised." Molly turned her body towards Arthur and rested his hands on her swollen abdomen.

"I love you Arthur." Molly said to Arthur as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"I love you too, Mollywobbles." Arthur replied as he softly rubbed his wife's stomach and kissed her back.

**I know this isn't the best fanfiction ever written but it's the best way I personally could of written about Snape finally showing his soft side.**


End file.
